


The Longing

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: After two long years of solitude you finally have some time to spend alone with Sanji... Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 62





	The Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "I don’t care how good it feels, you better not cum until I tell you to."

His hands trembled a bit when he hooked you by the thighs to help you sit on the desk. A flicker barely palpable, not stronger than the firm grasp of his fingers on your flesh, but distinguishable; the vibration like a ripple spread along your leg. You answered with a sigh of pleasure. So impatient, so eager. Your lovely, lovely cook.

Sanji’s lips closed on yours; you felt the tip of his tongue gently parting them, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You allowed him to guide it, to claim your lips as he wanted. You hadn’t seen each other for so long, for two torturous years. Years of being denied the touch, the caress, the love. You shivered when his hands snuck under your shirt; you almost forgot how good it felt when he was fondling your breasts. Funny how a separation, how a longing can turn a person into a hungry beast and a virgin at the same time.

“Sanji…” You gasped, your voice trembled in anticipation. His lips bent into a smirk against yours, but he didn’t steal another kiss. The scruff on his chin tickled your skin -did it always feel so ticklish or is it just the new beard of his?- as he moved down your jaw and neck. He gently nibbled on your sensitive spot, purred and moaned when you grasped his hair and pulled him closer.

“I need you”, he rasped. His words were heavy with lust, sticking to your neck along with the hot breath he blew at you, along with the discernible scent of the red wine, the culprit behind the explosion of desire. His skilled hands peeled your bra out of the way; he kneaded your breasts, coarse thumbs rubbed your sensitive, hardening nipples. Since when his hands were so rough? So sturdy? What happened to the gentle and soft skin of a cook?

“I need you, (Name).” He pleaded, making you tremble under his ministrations. “Let me-”

“I am yours,” you cut in on his plea. “Don’t make me wait. Please. Don’t be cruel with me.”

His fingers slid into you with ease, two at once after he moved your panties aside. You sighed in unison. It had been so long since the last time you had anything inside, it had been so long since he touched your cunt.

“Wet,” murmured Sanji, his lips skimming your skin all the time, trying to brush up on your sweet and sensitive spots. “Already? I am honored.”

Your back arched. He was only preparing you for the main course - yet, it felt so good. Sloshing mixed with your sounds of pleasure, with his hoarse breath, with rustle of clothes peeled out of the way. His erection was hard and throbbing; once he freed it from his pants you couldn’t look away, droplets of precum were intoxicating for your eyes. You bit your bottom lip and the sight - and thought you would soon have him inside. 

The sudden twist of his fingers brought you back to reality, a moan escaped your lips as you bucked hips towards him and spread legs more. You didn’t just need him, you would kill for his cock right now and you both knew it. Sanji shamelessly rubbed against your thigh, his shaft was like a red-hot needle touching your skin. Your eyes teared as the lust twisted your body; you were so close and yet so far. You could come any second but his fingers weren’t enough. You didn’t want it like that. 

“Sanji,” you whined and rose your hips. His fingers slipped out of you and he stared in awe at strings of your arousal covering them. His Adam’s apple bobbed heavily and his cock twitched. Yes, you were close - but he was barely holding himself. He gave himself a few pumps before rubbing the tip against your slit. You both shivered, as if electric shock ran through your bodies.

You met him halfway when he started impaling you; you slammed against each other, your sounds of pleasure echoed and Sanji’s leg wobbled underneath him. 

“Holy shit.” He breathed out and bit the bottom lip so much it went white. “Holy shit. It’s so good. (Name), I-”

“I don’t care how good it feels.” You knew well what the intense throbbing inside you meant. “You better not cum until I tell you to.”

“(Name)-chan…”

“Shut up and love me.”

You wrapped legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Sanji moaned loudly as you took him deeper and tightened around him - but he endured. You felt his muscular -much more muscular, when did he gain so much body?- embracing you. You felt his hungry lips kissing you in trance, wherever he could reach. You felt his hips slowly moving back and forward. You felt his fluffy pubes rubbing against your clit. He was so deep inside. He was so patient. He was so hungry. He was loving you so much that tears of pleasure rolled down your cheeks.

“(Name),” he whispered and kissed them away. “Please, don’t.”

“I can’t stop.” You rasped out as his hips shot forward. “I can’t stop.” And again. “I can’t stop.“ And again. “I can’t-”

Orgasm clenched the words in your throat. Desperate like a drowning man, you held on him, arms and legs wrapped around his torso, nails scratching his back through the shirt, teeth digging in his neck. Painful groan rumbled near your ear but he didn’t stop you. His hips shot forward one last time and Sanji shivered, releasing his pleasure into you.

“My oh my,” he whispered. “My oh my. (Name)… You’re amazing.”

Still inside you, he kidnapped you from the desk; his lips muffled your surprised yelp. Despite wobbly legs he carried you on the bed and then collapsed on top of you. 

“I missed you so much,” you whispered. You reached towards his fluffy hair and brushed them away from his face. Now both of his blue orbs were looking at you with love.

Your eyes teared again. Pleasure, happiness and Sanji -finally, finally!- in your arms. Two years! It was so long. But you were together. You were one. And nothing could part you anymore.

Sanji yet again kissed tears away from your face. Your and his, as he couldn’t help but cry together with you.


End file.
